Naruto un demi
by nerwende
Summary: Je peux pas résumé le titre en dit déjà pas mal! Délire sur un bon vieux sasunaru. Je l'ai mis en rated T, mais rien de bien grave FIC FINI
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Naruto ½

**Auteur** : Nerwende

**Remarque** : Bon le titre est pas top, mais ça resume... sinom je prend en compte que les bouquin 1,2 et 3... par contre y'a d'autre personnage comme... une blonde, un mangeur de chips, un avec des nyeux tt blanc et sa cousine...enfin bref ... sasuke et toujours à Konoha et malgrès le vieillisement instantané...

Bon aussi tout les personnage ne sont pas à moi, mais le droit d'être sadique avec eux n'est pas interdit ! (Sasuke : ... sauvez nous... Hatsu : Mais voyons n'est crainte ! Tiens un bonbon mon enfant. Sasuke : ...--')

bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1 : c'est marqué dessus !

-Raaahh! J'en peux plus ! S'exclama un piti blond (Hatsu : mais non pas Ed! Ed : QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE MICROBE ET QU'ON MARCHE DESSUS SANS LE VOIR? Hatsu : Mais mon **grand** edward j'ai jamais dit ça ')

Naruto Uzumaki s'était écroulé sur le sol, à vrai dire, il était ici depuis la vieille sans avoir apporté une once de revitaillement.

Le soleil d'été était à son appogé et Naruto mourrait de soif, il decida donc de se levé dans le but de trouver un point d'eau.

« Maudit Uchiwa ! « tu n'es qu'une mauviette blabla blabla bla » je vais te montrer moi ! C'est pas par ce qu'il a le plus beau cul de Konoha qu'il a le droit de tout faire ! »

après une petite heure de rechercheil tomba sur une petite source froide, le problème fut le panneau miteux où été inscrit :

_« DANGERS_

_ne pas plonger »_

-j'ai pas fais tout ce chemin pour rien ! Encore un vieux radin ! S'exclama t-il avant de piquer une tête.

_« Ne jamais allez chez l'inconnu au risque de se faire bouffer »_ dit une auteuse sadique

la surface de la source resta calme jusqu'à la remonté du petit laron ( de Naruto quoi). Le souci fut que Naruto n'était plus Naruto (Sasuke : cest quoi alors ? Hatsu : ferme là que je continu!) Ses cheveux d'habitude courts lui arrivés maintenant dans le bas du dos et 2 bosses était apparuent sur son torse.

-Tiens, bizar...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cria t-il

Pour éviter de se noyer il se precipita sur la berge. Il enleva son haut pour faire face à une poitrine gonflée à l'élium. Automatiquement il porta sa main vers ses organes reproducteur qui eux avaient disparu.

-Naru junior.. il est ...parti...

_**BAM**_

choqué par cete révélation il tomba à terre. Un fille, il était devenu une fille...

Voilou mon premier chapitre... alors ? Nul? Bien ? Reviews please c pas long au moins un mot même petit ! Je continu ?

Naruto : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! SOS

Hatsu : Mais voyons tutu suis moi y'a un placard à balet dans le coin n.n

Naruto : SASUKEEE reviensssssssss, aide moi !

Hatsu : pas la peine de lui demander de l'aide il... viendra pas n.n

Naruto...--'' TT Monstre

Hatsu : C'est pas gentil ça ! Une punition s'impose!

Naruto : NOON ! Je préfére Neji mille fois que toi vieux pervers!

Hatsu : Pas pervers ; c'est perverse... Et puis Neji est occupé lui aussi

Naruto : REVIEW please dite lui de pas continueeeerrr!


	2. rencontre et desastre !

**Titre **: Naruto ½

**Auteur** : Nerwende

Hatsu : Me revoilààààààààà. Merci pour vos reviews elle m'ont fait plaisir ! hum j' aime martyrisé ces pauvres petits perso qui ne sont pas à moi.

Neji : Encore heureux qu'on t' appartiens pas..

Hatsu : c'est pas sympa ça, je voulais te mettre un peu avec Naruto, mais finalement c'est inutile.

Sasuke : C 'est LE MIENNN ! Pas touche minouche! D' ailleur il est où?

Hatsu : Euhhhh il est toujours pas sorti du placard à balets...

Sasuke : QUOIIIIIIIII! JE VAIS TE TUERRRRRRRRRR!

L'auteuse est en train de mourir sous la douleur de la colère de l'Uchiwa...

Neji : Bon et benn bonne lecture... --' (Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?)

Chapitre 2 : rencontre et desastre.

-Sasuke tu y es allez un peu fort, non?

-Kakashi – sensei, je ne dis que la vérité, c'est _un nul._

-Mais oui, Sakura peux-tu nous faire du thé s'il te plait?

-Bien sûr ; Sasuke tu en veux?

-Hmm

Sakura partie donc dans l'autre pièce preparer le thé laissant le reste de l'équipe 7 présente.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi naif que Naruto.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu garde tes sentiment au fond de toi, donc ils sont difficile à detecter, mais depuis le combat contre Haru tu ne fais qu le ragarder, enfin mater si je puis dire...

Sasuke détourna la tête, cachant vainnement ses rougeures (aux joues...)

-Humff

-Ahahahahah, et bien, je t'ais percé à jour ! Notre grand Uchiwa est-il un amoureux pervrs? Tel est ma question !

-N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas Kakashi MOI!

Il se leva et sotta par la fenêtre.(Hatsu : 'tention c'est haut ) malgré son masque ont vit un sourire s'etendre sur le visage de Kakashi – sensei.

Sakura rentra avec un plateau comportant 3 tasses et une grande théière. Elle posa un regad circulaire sur la pièce commune.

-Tiens où est parti Sasuke?

-Chercher le bonheur. Sourit Kakashi

-... (façon très Thoru Honda)

Il avait vraiment la poisse , d'abord Kyûbi ensuite... Cette horreur qu'il avait à la place de son beau torse, enfin qu'il était devenu une fille...

-Je vais faire quoi moi? Ils vont tous se foûtre de ma gueule.

« Et puis c'est surtout Sasuke qui va ... »

BOUM ...PAF

Naruto était tombé par terre, il s'appreta à gueuler quand il remarqua que la personne qui l' avait fait tomber était... horreur... Sasuke Uchiwa

-Pa...pardon... tu vas bien? Demanda l'Uchiwa rouge

-Quoi ! bien sûr,... répondit-il en se levant à l'aid de Sasuke

« Il ne me recconait pas ! C'est vrai que je suis une fille suis-je bête ! (Hatsu : ... Naruto Quoi tu dis QUOI? Hatsu : Mais rien j'ai rien dis moi ! )

-Tu t'appeles comment? Moi c'est Sasuke

-Nar...mon nom est Naru.

-C'est jolie comme nom! Sourit Sasuke

« Beurk je me fais cruiser par Saske! HORREUR... (Hatsu : Mais bien sûr tout le monde te croient! Naruto : ...) »

-merci, on t'as déjà dit que t'avais de beaux cheveux? Sourit Naru

-...non, mais ça me fais plaisir ! Dit Sasuke gené.

Un coup de tonnerre retenti, laissant nos jeunes poulettes, euh pardon ninjas perplexe.

-Désolé mais je dois aller chercher quelqu'un qui va finir par mourir si on va pas le chercher.

-Bien c'est pas grave ! C'est quoi son nom que je le jalouse un peu (C'est pas français je sais mais ça fais bien) ! Rigola Naru gentillement

-Naruto Uzumaki ! Ça serrait dommage de perdre un si bon Hokage !

Il sourit puis déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Naru. Sasuke parti ensuite à la recherche de son Naru damuur... (Hatsu : il est bigleu, il vient juste de lui parler! Naruto : normal! T'as eu la bonne idée de me faire FILLE ! Hatsu : Ah ouiii c'est vrai . )

Naruto laissa partir sa némesis en gardant une main sur sa joue, souriant. Mais ce sourire était celui d'un carnivore ayant trouvé sa proie !

a suivre

Hatsu : Un autre chapitre de fini! Yupiiiiiiii

Neji : Dit moi c'est quoi Cruiser?

Hatsu : ça veux dire que Sasuke ETAIT en train de draguer Naruto!

Sasuke : tu parle t'aurais mieux fais de torturer d'autre perso!

Hatsu : T'inquiéte ça va être le toure à Envy, Goten, ou encore Kyo...

Envy : Fini d'abod ta fic avec Kyo, on verra après!

Kyo : NON ! Pas ça ! Et puis un petit EnvyxWrath ça fais pas de mal! Ou alors un GotenxTrunks

Goten : Qu'est ce que tu me sort toi ? t'est malade!

Gaara : Vous foutez quoi ici?

Goten : On t'enc...

Gaara une main sur la bouche de Goten : Pas de vulagarité! Hum mais c'est quand tu veux allez viens!

Hatsu regardant partir Gaara et Goten : Va y pas trop fort je pourrais plus le martyrisé aprés!

Gaara : Aucun problème!

Sasuke à l'adresse de Kyo et Envy: --' Dites vous avez pas d'autre chat à fouetter que venir ici?

Kyo : Mais ça va pas !

Envy sadique : Tu viens de me donner une idée ! Je te le prend, promis je te le rend!

Hatsu : Fais ce qe tu veux ! A plus tard jusqu'à 23h59...

Envy qui tiens Kyo par la jambe : Bien madame.

Naruto : Euhh pourquoi ils étaient là eux?

Sasuke : ils ont voulu ne pas être martyriser... Reviews?


	3. solution, rougeur et révélation !

**Titre **: Naruto ½

**Auteur** : Nerwende

Hatsu : Merci pour toutes vos review elles mon fait plaisir ! Et désolé j'ai éraflé le nom d'Haku ! Disolé

Zabusa : t'as intéré sale auteuse qui sait pas marqué les noms correctement !

Hatsu : Roo ça va hein

Ino : Dit Hatsu tu peux pas me faire appaitre?

Sakura : rêve grosse vache ! Sasuke est à moi !

Ino : Mais ferme là grand frond!

Hinata : peine perdu les filles c 'est un sasunaru...

Hatsu : une qui a compris bon chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture

Hinata : Au fait y'a Sasuke et Nauto qui veulent te faire la peau!

Hatsu : Bon je me sauve alors...

Chapitre 3 : Solution, rougeur et revelation ! 

Aprés cette rencontre surpris, Naruto fila droit chez lui. Pendant le trajet il se dit que si l'eau froide le transformait en fille, alors l'eau chaud le sauverait !

Il ferma la porte, se precipita vers la salle de bais, laissant tomber ses vêtements à terre un peu partout.

Une fois sous la douche il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. La transformation fut instantatnée sa poitrine dégonfla et Naruto junior reffit son apparition !

-YATTA ! Je suis de nouveau moi ! Cria Naruto

Une fois sortie de la douche, il se sécha, restant sur certaines posture afin de se mettre en valeur. Il finit par se mettre un calçon « comme des bêtes » sur son piti posterieur. Gardant la serviete autour de son cou, il se diriga vers le placard afin de manger des ramen, faut dire qu'il n'avait pas englouti la moindre nourriture depuis 2 jours et demi ! La porte toctoca, mais il ne s'e préoccupa pas. Le toctoceur insista, Naruto soupira et se dit qu'il n'aura pas la paix s'il n'ouvrai pas cette maudite porte.

-Quoi? Demanda t-il en ouvrant la porte

Il remarqua que son vis-à-vis n'était autre que Naruto Uchiwa

-Et ben Dobe t'es revenu ! Dit Sasuke

« Tiens t'es là toi, hum t'es mignon tout rouge comme ça! » pensa le blond

-Si t'es venus me dire ça, tu peux partir !

Le Sasuke rouge pivoine entra en frolant Naruto (d'ailleurs il en profita un peu avec sa main... baladeuse)

« Eh ! Mais ! Vieux pervers! » grinça le bond

-QUI t'as permis de RENTRER ? Meugla Naruto

-T'as une soeur ?

-Qu'est ce que tu me dis là!

-Je te demande si par hazard, tu n'aurais pas une soeur ? Expliqua **lentement** l'Uchiwa avec patiene.

-C'est pas bon de fumer mon vieux! Je suis enfant unique ! Afirma Naruto

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et sortit, mais avant de fermé la porte il dit :

-Pourtant aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré une fille magnifique qui te ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eau.

Sur cette phrase il parti avec le reste de sa dignité, car le grand Uchiwa venait de se déclarer! Il parti donc faire le grand concour de l'imittation d'écrevisse, qu'il gagne avec succés!

Note des juge : 9 – 10 – 8 – 9,5. (sur 10 bien sûr!)

« C'est moi ou Sasuke vient de me dire que je suis mignon... (Hatsu : je desespère... Naruto : Pourquoi? Hatsu: ragarde sa dernière phrase : il a vu une fille qui TE ressemble, et qui EST mignonne donc il TE trouve MIGNON! Naruto : a voui! Hatsu : --')

Naruto ferma la porte et se diriga vers la cuisine pour s'engloutir des ramens en guise de réconfort.

-J'aurais dû me le faire ! Que je suis con! » (Hatsu : C'est pas nouveau! Naruto : QUOI? Hatsu : non rien

Hatsu : Un chapitre un!

Naruto : Dit moi... POURQUOI TU ME MARTYRISE?

Hatsu : Mais voyons je t'aime ! Et puis si 'est pour le calçon avec plein d'animaux qui font des chose pas catholique... T'as aucun sense de l'humour!

Sasuke : Pour une fois qu'elle a fait un truc de bien... (console La pauvre auteuse)

Gaara qui passe par la : Tiens! Ma pauvre Hatsu qui à été aussi méchant avec toi?

Hatsu : C'est NARUTOOOOOOOOOO OUINNNNNNN

Gaara : Viens là ma pauvre biche à la crème de cahcahuète...

Hatsu : Au moins un qui est gntil, snif.. Je vais e présenté un petit blond comme tu les aime

Edward : JE T'AI ECOUTER! JE SUIS PAS PETIT

Hatsu : Pas besoin de l'appeler! Gaara prend en soins!

Gaara : Merci, viens la je vais te faire prendre q uelques cm

Ed trainé par un Gaara : NONNNNNNN... ALLLL!

Sasuke : Comment ils font pour tous venir ici?

Naruto Aucune idée... Mais c'est n'importe quoi...Tiens Ino tu fais quoi ici?

Ino : Je suis venu dire aux lecteurs de posté des reviews...

Sakura : Pour que ce ne soit pas un Sasu Naru!

Hatsu : Faites gaffes, je peux toujours faire un peu de SakuIno . Reviews!


	4. Equipe 7, mission C, découverte !

**Titre **: Naruto ½

**Auteur** : Nerwende

**Note d'auteur **: Kisscool les gens ! Je suis désolé pour se long silence ; mais je n'avais plus internet... Et merçi pour toutes vous reviews! elles mon fait plaisir

Disclamer : Euh...je dit bien que certain perso sont un peu voir totalement OOC, et je croit avoir dériv' à un moment... Bonne aspirine!

Hinata : Mais voyons Sasuke... c'est pas de ma faute...

Sasuke : m'en fou tu vas souffrir!

Hatsu : Sasu chan! SI jamais TU TOUCHE A UN DE SES CHEVUX JE TRANSFORME C'TE FIC EN NEJIxNARU!

Sasuke : tu vas pas me faire ça?

Hatsu : On touche pas a ma Hinata, surtout quand j'ai des projet avec.

Hinata : Bon je me sauve ... Chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4 : Equipe 7, mission C, découverte ! 

Pendant la semaine qui suivi Naruto se vengea pour toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré sur...Sasuke. Prenant un malin plaisir à mettre en valeur son postérieur, à papoter avec certaines femelles en déroute à Konoha.

Malheureusement l'eau froide lui en voulait énormément, gâchant certains plaisir comme celui de voir enragé Sasuke après avoir rouler un pelle à une Hinata plus rouge qu'une tomate qui ingurgite un piments...

Le pire fût que ce jour, trempée jusqu'au os, il fit la rencontre de...Neji.

_Flash Back_

Naruto le corps imbiber d'eau jusqu'au os, cherchait mais en vain ses clés. (Un Sasuke lui avait piquer pour se venger d'avoir embrasser Hinata) c'est là qu'il découvre une paire de jambes, il, enfin elle, releva la tête pour voir un Neji tout sourire dehors.

-Salut que cherche tu?

-J'ai perdu mes clés, et je suis seule chez moi...

-Hum, t'inquiète pas! Viens avant d'attraper la mort ! Ma cousine aura sûrement des vêtements à te passer.

-Non, je voudrais pas déranger...

-Pas d'inquiétude, au faite mon nom c'est Neji et toi?

-Naru

-hum sympa ! Dit il

Les deux ados partirent donc chez Neji. Quand ils arrivèrent Hinata les attendait.

-Neji j'étais inquiète... tiens bonjour tu t'appelles?

-Bonjour je suis Naru... Neji m'as invité car j'ai perdu les clés de chez moi.

-Hm, euh, Hinata y'a personnes?

-Non ils sont partis rendre visite à grand mère au pays des vagues...

-Nous sommes que tous les trois alors. T'aurais des vêtements à lui passer?

-Oui bien sûr viens ! Dit Hinata en prenant le bras de la blonde (oui c'est une fille)

Après avoir traverser quelques couloirs ils arrivèrent dans une chambre dont le mur était tappiser de photo de...à ben non les mur son blancs (à part quelques images de son équipe de l'équipe d'Ino et de celle de Naruto.)

-Tiens ! Tu veux prendre une douche peux être ?

Sans attendre la réponse elle prit Naru par la main pour la diriger vers une salle de bain.

Naruto se retrouva donc à se laver, bien sûr avant de sortir de la cabine il ferma l'arriver d'eau chaude.

-Buaaaa c'est froid. Qu'est ce que je vais faire? J'ai vraiment pas de chance... et puis Neji me fous la chair de poule, il est pas comme d'hab...Enfin bon... Super je me retrouve à mettre une jupe et un décolleté... Hinata je te savait pas comme ça...

_Toc, toc._

-Naru c'est Neji, le dîner est prés.

-Ok j'arrive alors...Il se coiffa avec des baguettes, pour éviter de les avoir dans les yeux.

_« Au faite je suis très mal pasque... Neji je hais tes yeux, pourvu qu'il voit rien... »_

Il sorti de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Ils mangèrent donc tous les trois, puis venu l'heure de se coucher... Hinata abandonna Naru aux bons soins de son cousin qui l'embarqua dans sa chambre.

Pas rassurer pour un clous Naruto compris se que voulais Neji. D'ailleurs ce derniers ferma la porte de sa chambre à clés.

-Connais tu le proverbe : _« Ne jamais allez chez l'inconnu au risque de se faire bouffer »_ ?

-euh non...Pourquoi me dit tu ça?

-Maintenant tu le connais, enfin tu vas !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Toi !

-Tu sais que je peux porter plainte ?

-Je pense pas que t'ai envi que tous le monde connaissent ton secret Naru...ou devrais-je dire Naruto

-...

-Tu sais bien que rien n'échappe à mes yeux!

-...

-T'inquiète si tu me laisse ton corps pour cette nuit je ne dirais rien. En revanche si tu dit quoi que se soit... Sasuke t'étripera pour lui avoir menti.

-M'en fous de Sasuke

-Et moi je m'appelle Hatsu

-C'est qui?

-Une auteuse perverse... Mais change pas de sujet. Tu es as moi pour cette nuit...

_ fin flash back_

Et c'est comme ça qu'il découvrit... les talents de Neji. D'ailleurs c'est Neji qui lui avait sauver la mise il y a une petite heure en lui évitant un seau d'eau froide devant ses amis.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient rendez-vous dans un local en pleine forêt. Naruto faisait le chemin avec Sasuke, malheureusement une vieille qui ne savait pas qu'ils étaient là, (et par la même occasion la connaissances des éviers...) jeta une casserole d'eau froide.

_**SPLOUCHHEUHHHHHH**_

-Raahhh, vieille folle ! Ça va Narut...Dobe,t'es où encore?

_« Merde, je dois l'occuper le temps que l'eau chauffe »._

-Dobe? Ah bonjour Naru, tu n'aurais pas vu un blond partir? Demanda le brun

-Euh non, désolé...

-Pas grave, dit moi que fait tu ici?

-Et bien je voulais te revoir, mais je dérange peux être,non?

-Bien sûr que non, qu'estce...

Trop tard Naruto lui roula une galoche, n'y tenant plus. Baladant ses mains sur le corps de rêve de Sasuke.

_« Pas bien c'te meuf, enfin elle sent...NaRuTo... »_

Au bout d'un moment Naruto l'achat Sasuke, c'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent un bruit.

-Désolé je me sauve, à plus !

-...?

-Si on me voit ici je vais me faire punir ! Sourit Naruto en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. (Aucune idée perverses derrière la tête Aucune!)

Puis elle partie dans les buissons, laissant un Sasuke bouche ouverte.

_« elle est déjantée,... elle ressemble à Dobe » _

Du côtés de Naruto, celui-ci venait de retirer la bouilloire de sur le feu et se la vida sur la tête.

« Vache c'est chaud ! Viens dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! Le pire c'est qu'il a aimé ça...Bon j'y retourne... »

Il sorti des buissons faisant fasse à Sasuke qui avait le regard vide.

-Sasuke Uchiwa ? EH t'est avec nous?

Il passa sa main devant le visage du brun qui ne réagi pas.

-SASUKEEE ! Meugla t'il dans ses oreilles.

Rien... qu'une seule solution. Il s'approcha de Sasuke puis colla ses lèvres sur celle du brun qui réagi de suite... Naruto vola sur un arbre voisin par la faute de l'Uchiwa.

-CA VA PAS DOBE ? T'ES TIMBRE ! Hurla Sasuke

-Tu n'as pas réagi alors c'était le seul moyen, bon au lieu de s'énerver faudrait y aller. Dit Naruto.

Une fois sur place, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Soudain un kunai se plaça droit à l'emplacement de leurs têtes. Les 2 ninjas avaient eux juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour ne pas devenir gruyère.

-Sasuke !Naruto! Je suis désolé ! Dit Kakashi qui venait d'allumer la lumière.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ! J'ai cru mourir ! Meugla le blond.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec cet abruti. Dit Sasuke qui n'avait déjà plus de sentiment sur le visage. (Mais comment fait-il? -.-)

-Les garçons mais vous foutiez quoi? Même Kakashi – sensei était à l'heure ! Dit Sakura

-Petit contre temps. Répondit Sasuke

_« Tu parles! Tu étais tout gaga ! »_

-Mouai, enfin bon on nous a confié une mission d'ordre C, peut être même B, j'ai en ma possession un message que l'on doit porter au village ninjas de Kumo (no kuni (pays nuages)). Nous avons un pass, bien alors nous devrions y aller

Quelques heures passèrent, tout se passa bien. Aucun ninjas, rien. Le détenteur du rouleau était Sakura, qui elle seule connaissait son emplacement (L'auteuse aussi par la même occasion).

-Y'a rien ici ! S'exclama Naruto

-Ferme là Dobe, t'es lourd. Dit le brun

-Tien, il va pleuvoir, je me suis reçu une goutte d'eau ! Dit la rose

-QUOIIIIIIIII! S'étouffa le blond

Il n'eu pas le temps de chercher un abri que la pluie tomba à verse et qu'elle apparue...

_(Au départ je voulais arrêter là, mais j'ai à me faire pardonner...)_

-Euh Naruto, t'as les cheveux qui ont poussés! Dit Kakashi

-Oui et puis tu as une... KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (motor...dsl --')

Sakura tomba à terre évanouie, Sasuke qui jusque là était devant, se retourna. Il se retint d'envoyer tout ses kunai sur la petite blonde (Et viii Naru is come back!).

-N.A.R.U.T.O. U.Z.U.M.A.K.I. Je vais te TUER! Hurla t-il.

-Du calme les jeunes, Sakura réveille toi

-humm...qu...Quoi... balbuta Sakura

Elle regarda Kakashi, Sasuke, puis une blonde à forte poitrine.

-Naruto? C'est toi? Demanda la jeune fille

-Non c'est Ino! o Pff bien sûr ! Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça! Dit Naruto

-Bien... on se pose, j'ai quelque question à te poser.

Kakashi montra la cabane, ils s'abritèrent à l'intérieur.

-Bon Dobe, t'as 2 seconde pour tout raconter s'impatienta l'Uchiwa.

-Euhhhh

-je suis pas de nature patiente, et j'ai des envies meurtrières, alors ACCOUCHE.

-Kakashi – sensei attachez-le je veux PAS mourir.

-Allons Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas, raconte! Sourit ce dernier.

-Bon bon, alors hier quand j'étais dans la forêt j'ai eu soif, alors j'ai cherché un point d'eau. J'ai trouvé une source, avec un panneau dans le genre

_« Dangers_

_ne pas plonger »_

et je me suis dit que c'était un vieux radin qui l'avait planté là, mais non. Quand je suis remonté j'avais plus Naruto junior...

A ce mot une certaine personne toussota, une autre rougie violemment et l'autre...ben je sais pas il était tellement en colère qu'on ne voyait que des yeux qui flamboyait d'un rouge sang.

-Euh...donc après ça je suis entré quand je suis tombé su...

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que c'était TOI? Demanda Sasuke en détachant chaque syllabe.

-Je... Tu crois que t'aurais réagi comment?

-Moi? Je me serrais foutu de ta gueule...

-Donc voilà! Et puis à part les cheveux et mes seins y'a aucune différence !

-T'aurais qu'en même pût me dire !

-Enfin bref, je suis rentrés et j'ai eu l'idée de prendre une douche chaude, puisque l'eau froide... Enfin vous savez quoi!

Il eu un silence, puis sans prévenir Sasuke passa ses nerfs sur le blond qui hurlait un truc du genre :

-Aïe Sasuke! T'as pas honte de frapper une fille.

-URUSAI BAKA. Hurla le brun en tapant plus fort

Donc l'auteuse passe cette partie car c'est trop dure pour elle de faire souffrir ce pauvre Naruto.( Naruto : Missi! Hatsu c'est rien, va te maquiller pour faire semblant ! Naruto : Hai! Hatsu : Pff... dsl Sasu. Sasuke : Pas grave je me vengerais autrement ! Hatsu et Sakura : Vieux pervers!)

Kakashi regarda le reste d'un Naruto, enfin de « Naru », et dit :

-une chose et sûr, c'est que t'es vraiment pas futés!

-M'étonnes, à l'avenir si tu veux pas souffrir respecte ce qu'il y a marqué sur les panneaux! Renchérit Sasuke.

-On ira voir l'Hokage quand on serra de retour à Konoha...Tu va pas rester comme ça toute ta vie. Dit Sakura

-Ouais ça craint...Je pense qu'on va éviter de le crier sur tous les toits. Dit le brun.

-...

-Ben c'est vrai que t'as déjà pas la côte auprès des habitants de Konoha...alors avec ça en plus, la chance n'est vraiment pas avec toi ! Di Kakashi

-l'intelligence non plus ! Se moqua Sasuke.

Kakashi et Sakura se mirent à rirent sous la mine boudeuse de Naruto

Hatsu : Alors ?

Naruto : trop naze

Sakura : mais non on reconnais juste ta grande intelligence !

Neji : Moi je passe pour quoi la dedans !

Hatsu : A un vieux salop! C'est pour avoir dit que j'était une auteuse perverse!

Neji : Mais c'est vrai ce que j'ai dit! XD

Hatsu : Ta gueule! Urusaï ! Shed up and you play in the garden!

Sasuke : c'est pitoyable... Une petite reviews quand même!

Hatsu : Au faite y faut que je poste le reste de l'histoire avec kyon kyon et que je commence « une semaine à Ahun »

Tous : T'es pas obliger!

Hatsu : Mais si! Comme ça Kakashi sera à moua ! Na!

Kakashi : ...-.-'' _« oh dear, kami sama, mon dieu, venait moi en aide!je vous en supplie »_

Hatsu : dit mon chti sensei préférer tu prête ton bouquin !

Kakashi : si vous voulez que je lui prête Icha icha Paradise tapez 1 sinon tapez 2 en envoyant une review! Petit bouton en bas au gauche! (Tapez 2 ; question de vie ou de mort!)


	5. ninjas, saignement et rougissement!

**Titre **: Naruto ½

**Auteur** : Nerwende

Hastu : Mrouuuuuuu

Sasuke : Tu te prend pour un chat maintenant?!

Neji : pas étonnant ! La moitié de son cerveau à grillé...

Hatsu : Bande de méchants! Pff si ça continu je fais un gaaranaru! Et comme ça vous serrais à moi les bruns!

Sakura : Elle recommence... Vive jeudi!

Sasuke : Pourquoi?

Hastu : Gaaaaaaaaaaaah

Sakura : C'est simple elle va pouvoir regarder Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children!

Hatsu : Séphiiiiiiiiirophhhh...Kadajjjjjjjjj ...Mais c'est pas le moments! Je livre un chapter tout chaud tout fraise!

Neji : Toutes mes condoléence Sasuke.

Sasuke _lit rapidement le chapitre _: H.A.T.S.U ! T'as interré à savoir courir VITEEEEEE!

Hatsu : Haruuuuu au secourrrrrrssssss!

Naruto : Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5 : Ninjas, saignement et rougissement !

Une heure était passé, Naruto atendais que l'eau soit chaude, regardant les flammes. Il était plonger dans ses pensés.

_Quel con ! Sasuke va vraiment me detester ! J'aurais du lui dire...pff... Et puis si ça se trouve c'est irréversible...Raahhhh la poisse!_

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et grogna. La ouilloire siffla, il la prit et se la vida sur la tête.

Les autres le regardairent en silence, certains abasourdi par le silence du blond et certain furieux contre le blond, mais surtout contre lui-même

_Il est triste, c'est de ma faute, il m'en veut..Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! ...Euh non...ET MERDE, putain ça fait chier pourquoi je lui est dit ça? Quel con ! Pas grave...je vais rattrapés le coup...mais j'ai bien peur que ça soit completement perdu pour lui dire mes sentiments. Je me vois pas ui dire « Naruto je t'aime, je...Tu veux sortir avec moi? » Je le vois bien me dire un truc du genre : Dégage Tu fais chier !Tu crois que je vais sortir avec un mec comme toi? Tu rêves allez Salut. Galère..._

Sasuke soufla et regarda à l'exterieur la pluie avait cessé. Un arc en cel traversa le ciel de part en part.

-On va pouvoir repartir.

-Tu as raison Sasuke, ne nous éternisons pas!Dit Kakashi

-grmphh

Naruto sorti de la maison scrutant le ciel. Il respirra l'air puis s'exclama :

-Il fait trop bon ici ! Sortez de ce taudis ! En avant marche! Cria Naruto

-Il reprend vite ce p'tit gaillard !rit Kakashi

-Malheureusement ...soupira Sakura

La team 7 avançait à grand pas, mais le soleil se cachait de plus en plus.

L'heure défila à vitesse prodigieuse et le soleil commençait son déclin quand les ninjas arrivairent devant un batiment ressament abandonné.

-bon on va rester ici pour ce soir.

-Bien...euh kakshi sensei nous sommes suivies!? Dit Sakura

-Oui ! Nous sommes encerclès. Répondit t-il.

L'argenté souria, puis rentra à l'interieur comme si de rien n'étais.

Soudain un flot de surikens et de kunais transperça l'air ; se plantant sur la porte d'entrée.

Puis une dizaine de ninjas attaquairent. Bien que le niveau de Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke est considerablement augmenté, le surnombre des ninjas leur fit défaut.

Kakashi s'était debarrassé de 2 ninjas a coup de kunai. Sasuke en étrangla un. (Mais on c'est pas morbide comme storry) Puis les nuages qui avaient regardé Titanic se mirent à pleurer..Enfin l'auteuse veut dire qu'elle a fait pleuvoir (c'est pas français ça...) et que donc... Naruto se transforme!! (vous avez trouvez tout seul?!! dsl, gomen, pardon, --'')

-Eh merde c'est vraiment le moment! Cracha t-il en s'attachant parfaitement correctement (toujours pas français...) les cheveux dans le styl d'Haru.

C'est à ce mome précis que l'un des ninjas ennemi réussi à prendre Kakashi en otage.

-Alors on fait moins les malins maintenant.

-Attention les enfants ! Na vous occupez pas de moi ! Hurla Kakashi.

Mais il était déjà trop tard Sakura était à terre.

-SAKURAAAA! Meugla Naruto

Il la rejoignit, du sang couler de son front, une ouverture béante s'y trouvé. (pas trop dur vu la grandeur du frond)

-Naruto-kun fait attetion ! Dit elle avant de tomber dans les cerises

-Sakura-chan...traembla le blond.

La rage s'emara de lui.Il fonça sur l'agresseur enchainant coup sur coup.Finalement il concentra son chakra sur un shuriken qu'il fit dévier et qu'il planta dans le crane de l'ennemi.

Sasuke lui était très légerement debordé ; ses reserves de chakra était quasiment toute épuisé. Naruto parti donc à sa rencontre.

-qu'est ce que tu fous Dobe?

-je viens t'aider pardit! Peuchèère, peuchèère.

-Reste avec Sakura !

-T'iquiète pas, si tu combats seul, je vais me retrouver seul.

-c'est le fait de devenir plus feminin qui te rend plus intelligent?

-Très drôle Uchiha!

Ils étaient à présent dos à dos, kunai à la main. L'eau ruisselait sur leur visages.

L'un des 2 ninjas ennemi attaqua. Il s'appreta à enfoncer un kunai dans le coeur de Naruto, quand il retomba lourdement au sol ; trnspercé par 2 kunai, l'un au coeur et l'autre dans le crâne.

-c'est toi qu'à lancer l'autre?

-Nan, qui c'est alors? Demanda le blond

Ils tournairent la tête en même temps vers Sakura. Celle-ci était assise, elle les salua en souriant.

-Sakura ! Crièrent Sasuke et Naruto en la rejoignant.

-Tu va bien Sakura? Demanda Sasuke

-Ca pourrais aller mieux! Répondit-elle en pointant son frond.

-Attend j'ai un truc qui devrait faire l'affaire...dit Naruto.

Le ninjas s'énerver à vue d'oeil, être ainsi ignoré alors qu'il étaiet en situation de domination

Au bord de la crise il se jeta sur l'équipe 7.

-TION SASUKE-KUN !! Hurla Sakura.

Le ninjas atterit au milieu du groupe, faisant voler la rose et le brun. Il se tourna vers le blond (temporairement au feminin...) puis essaya de lui ouvrire le ventre. Naruto eu tout juste le temps de se reculer, le kunai dechira son haut, qui tomba à terre.

Le ninja s'arreta regardant la poitrine taille XXL (Naruto : je peux pas en avoir des plus petits? Hatsu : Non!) ; il semblait emmerveiller par ce (magnifique) torse.

_Et si...Juste un dernier effort..._

-MULTI CLONNAGE !!! hurla Naruto

Des clones par centaines apparurent, elles se jetairent sur le ninja comme des furies en chaleur.

Le resultat fut instantané (comme le cho colat en poudre...), l'ennemi fut prit d'un terrible saignement de nez. Il vola en arrière prennant par la mêm occasion de nez. Ils s'ecrassairent sur l'arbre en face. (Une minute de condoleanse pour ce pauvre arbre.)

Les clones disparurent et le vrai Naruto s'ettala au sol.

-kakashi-sensei vous allez bien? Demanda Sakura

-c'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question. Dit l'argenté

-Ahhhhh mon dos...Ils sont morts? Demnda Sasuke en se relevant.

-Vu ce qu'il a perdu...oui ; l'autre lance un shuriken oui! Viens là Sakura.

Kakashi sorti de ses poches un desinfectant et un bandage. En quelques minutes Sakura était soignée.

-Si on rentré, je commence à avoir froid ! Dit Naruto.

-Heuu... il a raison dit Sasuke en rougissant.

Une fois à l'interieur, ils allumairent un feu. Naruto s'y installa en grelottant. Kakashi évitit de le regader de face, se tournant toujours.

Sasuke n'était pas mieux il avait même du s'eclipser pour que personne ne remarque son saignement de nez (Anhhhhhh le perverssss!!! Sasuke :Pourquoi? TT)

-Tiens. Dit-il en revenant dans la pièce principale.

Il tendi son haut à Naruto en laissant son superbe torse à l'air. (Baaaaavvve)

Hatsu : Ouais j'ai finni le retaper le chapitre !

Naruto : C'est pas trop tôt!

Hatsu : Ca va un!C'est pas toi qu'est déborder!

Naruto : Ta fais quoi aujourd'hui?

Hatsu: ...euh j'ai tondu l'chien, j'ai regarder GX à la télé et vie ma vie aussi, et j'ai finni le chapitre 5, et puis...bah c'est tout!

Sakura : T'es qu'une feignasse!

Shika : Ehp là ! Je t'interdi!

Gaara : ON CE LA FERME !

Hatsu : Bon je vais voir final fantasy moi...

Neji : Une review ça serais bien...

Sasuke version Dark : Je Vais La Tuerr !

Kakashi à ta place...je lui fouterais la paix sinon tu va crever avec un bras tendu!

Neji : Bon je reprend...Une review pour... L'ARRETER!!!

Hatsu _reviens à la charge_: Ah ! J'oublier, Kakashi tu me passes ton livre la majorité à taper...1. Mais promis je l'utilise pas pour **cette** fic.

Kakashi : TT Pas le choix...Tiens et prend en soin!

Hatsu _qui part en lisant _: Promis! Tiens ça dois pas être mal comme position!!

Neji : Arreter là, avec le petit bouton à gauche en bas!! pleaseee


	6. gentillesse, adieu et froid!

**Titre **: Naruto ½

**Auteur** : Nerwende

Hatsu : C'est le dernier chapitre!!

Tout le monde : **YEEEESSSS**!!

Hatsu : Mais

Tout le monde : Mais...

Hatsu : si vous m'envoyer des reviews pour me le demander,

Tout le monde : ...

Hatsu : je pourrais continuer!!

Tout le monde : **NEINNNNNNNN**!!!

Hatsu : **TT** Bande de méchants! Bon sur ce bonne lecture

Chapitre 6 : gentillesse, adieu et froid !

Sasuke le bras tendu vers Naruto tenait toujours son haut.

-Y'a des gens qui sont mort comme ça!

-m...merci. Dit le blond, enfin la blonde.

Elle enfila le haut de Sasuke cachant ainsi la cause de la gêne des hommes présent dans la pièce.

_Hum y'a une odeur... Sasuke tu sens booooon !_

-Le repas est prés ! Dit la rose

-YAATTTA ! Hareatta !! s'exclama Naruto.

Il se precipita vers la table provoquant un soupir chez Sasuke.

-alors?

-alors quoi ? Demanda Sasuke à son sensei.

-Ne fais pas semblant de pas comprendre. Répondit l'argenté.

Sasuke eu un faible sourire, son regard se dirigea vers la table.

-Et bien à vrai dire...avec cette histoire j'ai peut être une chance...

Il partit vers la table, il s'arrêta et se tourna.

-Et pour répondre à ta question...oui. Je suis un vicieux pervers amoureux...

Puis reprit son chemin.

-Mais tu pourrais pas attendre les autres Naruto? Dit Sakura

-Si je mange pas immediatement je vais mourir ! S'exclam le blond.

-Ne raconte pas de bétises ! Lache moi ces baguettes!! cria la rose

-MAIS EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH!!! rala Naru-chou.

Il se leva pour aller recupérer ses baguettes, la konichi plus maline que les autres se mit de l'autre côté de la table. Naruto tanta de récupérer ses ustensiles, seulement il ne put que battre l'air.

Sasuke regarda la scène et ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

_Le petit renard veut récupérer ce que le grand cerisier de printemps lui a prit. _(chaos(alias shin-ichi) : c'est quoi s'te truc philosophe)

-Sasuke-kun, tu vas bien? Demanda en même temps les 2 jeunes filles.

-Non...ce n'est rien.

_Elle me font penser à Ino et Sakura quand elles se chamaillent._

-Bon on mange ? J'ai faim dit le brun.

-Oui ! Pour une fois tu dis quelque chose de bien!! Bon appetit!!

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Kakashi taquinait Sasuke sans que les autres ne comprennent pourquoi. (normal y a une fille au cerveau blond et une fille blonde!! Mais ze rigolé pas tapé pas tapé)

Finalement ils se couchèrent (avant cela Naruto eut l'idée de prendre une douhe à l'eau **chaude**.) Sakura était séparé par une simple cloison. Kakashi dormait on ne sait où, Naruto et Sasuke dormaient ensembe (enfin l'un à côté de l'autre... Bande de perverses!!)

_j'en ai marre je suis le seul à pas dormir !_

Sasuke se retourna pour voir l'ombre de Naruto dormir. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, son torse montait et descendait au fil de sa respiration.

_Flash Back_

Naruto était parti sous la douche, Kakashi lisait son livre préferé, quand aux 2 autres ils avaient disparu.

En réalité ils étaient dehors, sur la demande de Sakura.

-Bon qu'est ce que tu voulais ? Demanda le brun.

-te parler sans avoir Naruto dans les pattes...

Elle regarda la voûte étoilé, puis reprit.

-Dit moi...tu l'aimes?

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Sasuke inquiet.

-Depuis que nous sommes petites avec Ino, nous nous disputions tes beaux yeux ; s'il te plait ne m'interromptes pas siffla t-elle en voyant que Saske allait répliquer ; seulement depuis quelques temps ont s'est mise d'accord que tu aimais déjà quelqu'un. On a cherché longtemps, mais on a fini par avoir un soupçon envers un blond... Et nos soupçon ce sont certifiés ce soir !

-...

-ne t'inquiéte pas on va pas te bouffer ni te rejeter...J'ai déjà vu un couple en...pleine occupation et ça n'a rien changé à ma vie ! Sourie Sakura.

-...

-Et puis je peux t'affirmer que Naruto est accroché à tes filets !

-Non ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi malheureusement qui suis accroché à son filet.

Un petit silence régna, Sasuke regardait la Lune, Sakura ses pieds, ils étaient tous les deux genés.

-Sasuke ?

-hm

-Eh bien... je crois savoir depuis quand tu...

-... J'ai du mal à le dire mais peut être que c'est depuis qu'il ma volé mon pre...

-Oui je vois ! Coupa Sakura

-Désolé ça te rappel de mauvais souvenir...

-Pas grâve, tu sais ce jour là je me suis dit que c'était moi qui volerais ton premier baiser...

-... Tu sais Sakura, quand j'ai cru mourri et bien j'ai avoué à Naruto qu'il me plaisait, pas très clairement, certes, mais je lui ai dit. Depuis ce jour je suis devenu dépendant de ce pauvre crétin, blond par dessus le marché. Mais pourquoi lui ? Et pas _un_ autre ?

-on ne choisi pas qui on aime, c'est le coeur qui decide ; _seul_. Dit Sakura.

-Peut être... qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda t-il en voyant Sakura chercher quelque chose dans ses poches.

Elle en sorti un petit marqueur rouge.

-Donne ton épaule.

-Pourquoi?

-Discute pas !

Sasuke enleva son haut et se baissa à hauteur de Sakura. Cette dernière y dessina un S en soleil.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-cest le signe d'un pacte, maintenant t'es obligés d'aller le voir, et moi je dois t'aider ! Je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous casé ensemble.

-...merci...mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi je fais ça ? Et bien quand tu aimes quelqu'un mieux vaut qu'il soit libre et heureux que triste et prisonnier...

_ fin flash back_

Il porta sa main à son tatouage et soupira.

Naruto commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, sa réspiration s'accelera.

_Sûrment un cauchmard._

Le blond poussa un gemissement se calma quelques second, puis se reveilla soudainemment se levant en équerre dans son lit.

Il haletait regardant partout.

-Naruto ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Hum...Rien juste un cauchemard...

-si tu le dis.'nuit! Répondit Sasuke en se recouchant.

-...bonne nuit.

Il y eu un silence rompu par des « clac, clac, clac... »Plus ou moins rapide.

-Naruto, garde la bouche fermé !

-désolé.

Les « clac, clac, clac... » disparurent mais fût remplacer par des « cloc, cloc, cloc... » encore plus stressant.

-Mais bon sang ! Naruto!

-C'est pas de ma faute, je suis gelés !

-Cul gelé !! Répondit Sasuke.

Il se leva discrètement et s'approcha sensuellement de Naruto.

Il se colla à lui doucement, en profitant du moment avec ses mains baladeuses...

-Et comme ça ? Susura t-il à l'oreille du blond.

Le blond soupira d'aise, le brun avait gagné. Naruto se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'Uchiha.

Le brun ne se fit pas attendre, il roula le patin de l'anné à Naruto. (ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii enfin!!)

Ce fut seulement après 6 jours 6 heures et 6 minutes qu'ils se lachèrent...(je déconne j'ai pas prit la montre pour chronométrer)

Au bout de quelques instant ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se recouchèrent. Naruto fourra son visage dans le cou de son amant. Il en ressortit après 2 minutes obserrvant son oeuvre.

-Et voilà ! J'ai déposé ma marque.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ben tu m'appartiens.

-baka ! Dit-il avant de capturer les lêvres de son vis-à-vis.

Dans l'ombre on pût voir un homme sourire. Kakashi Hatake regardait la scène.

_C'est pas trop tôt !_

**F**_i_n

_T_**h**e _E_**n**d

_F_**i**n_i_**s**h

_O_**w**a_r_**i**

Hatsu : It is ze end of Naruto ½

Ino et Sakura : YATTTTTTTA!!!!!

Neji : Ouf...

Gaara : ...

Kakashi : ...

Naruto : C'est fini!!!! Trop bien!!! J'aurais plus à me transfomer en fille O!!

Sasuke : Je suis un pervers...TT

Hatsu : ... Si j'aurais sû, je vous aurez torturé encore un peu!! Mais bon... La date limite d'emprunt allait


End file.
